The present invention relates to an improved above ground swimming pool construction and more particularly to an improved rib structure and to an improved deck structure therefor.
By way of background, the present invention is an improvement over the swimming pool construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,694. Since the ribs and the deck of the swimming pool shown in the foregoing patent were made of wood, it was necessary to periodically paint the wood. In addition, slivers could be received from the wood. It is with overcoming deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.